From the Ashes
by ChangeEverything4078
Summary: Hermione is sick. Sicker than anyone knows. But is the only man who can save her also be the only man who can who can love her like she truly deserves to be loved?
1. Chapter 1

I hobbled down the hallway towards the Hospital Wing. My knees were killing me, and I was praying that there would be a potion there to alleviate some of the intense aching. I limped in the door, and Madame Pomfrey slowly made her way through the sea of occupied beds towards me; apparently there was a bout of the flu going around the first years.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Granger?" she asked, and although she sounded distracted, there was a look of vague concern on her face. I pointed at my knees, and thought of the best way to explain without sounding completely insane.

"It's my knees. They have been aching terribly the past week, and it's getting to the point where I can barely make it up the stairs. I've tried some basic pain relieving spells, but it isn't working. I was hoping maybe you had something stronger?" I looked at her hopefully.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Granger, I ran out of all the potions this morning, and I haven't had time to restock because of all the first years with the flu. It's been hell this morning. If you want to wait a few moments, I can look at your knees, dear, but I don't have anything to give you for the pain. Or, if you'd rather just get something to take, you can head down to Professor Snape yourself and ask him to make you some, dearie. However, if it's not better soon, I do want you to come back." I nodded, and figured just heading down to the dungeons myself would be quicker, and I still needed to head to the library before dinner.

Madame Pomfrey had left to deal with a vomiting first year, so I shrugged my shoulders and turned to leave. I made my way very slowly down the staircases to the dungeons. When I finally got there, Snape was not to be found in any of his classrooms, so I slowly made my way to his personal chambers. Normally I wouldn't have dared, but I was 18, and I could handle one grumpy potions master. That, and my knees were killing me. I hesitantly knocked on his door, but when I heard nothing, I pounded on it a bit more firmly. It was silent for a few moments, and I turned to leave. Maybe he's in with the other teachers or something…

As I turned to go, however, his chamber door swung open and there stood Professor Snape. His hair was damp, and his robes were rumpled, as though they had just been haphazardly thrown on.

"My apologies, Minerva, I had to shower. I had a few second years blow up a cauldron, and the mess was truly…Ms. Granger! Why on earth are you here?" He had only just noticed that it was I standing in front of him, not Professor McGonagall. He looked taken aback for a moment, then quickly readopted his cool demeanor.

"Ms. Granger. Would you care to explain why you feel the need to disturb me in my own private rooms, instead of simply waiting until class later today?" He looked down at me, with an agitated look on his face.

"Oh, um, Professor, Madame Pomfrey sent me, for some pain reliving potion. She was out, and didn't have any time to make any, and the Hospital Wing is full, because all the first years have the flu, so everything there is insane…" I trailed off, realizing I was rambling, and judging by the look of Snape's face, I was annoying him as well. He let out a sigh, then swung the door to his lodgings open a bit wider, and brandished his arm, indicating that I should enter. I slowly limped in, torn between fear, similar to that which one experiences entering a wolf's den, and interest. I had always what the professor's private rooms were like, and now I was about to find out.

I was ushered down a small, undecorated hallway and through a door leading to a basement before I really had a chance to look around. The basement was being used as a potions laboratory and storage room, and once we entered, he swept of to a shelf, and after shuffling through a few multicolored potions in bottles, he found the one he was looking for. It was a light purple color, and closely resembled the pain relieving potions usually found in the Hospital Wing. He handed me one without saying a word, and then pointed me out of the room.

"Thank you very much, Professor, I really appreciate it." I quietly told the man sweeping ahead of me up the stairs. He paused, but didn't stop. It was not until we had reached the top of the stairs and were once again in the bland hallway that he turned and looked at me.

"I'm assuming Pomfrey didn't have time to preform a diagnosis?" He questioned. When I nodded, he pulled out his wand.  
"Hold still, Ms. Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd just like to apologize for a screw-up of mine—a few people noticed that I updated another story "Broken Love" with the same summary, but a Cedric/Hermione pairing. I'm going to delete that, sorry, I just can't work the Internet very well haha (I know, a teenager that can't work the Internet? What?) But thank you so much for the reviews! I saw them all and was so thrilled! Anyways, on with the story!**

"_Hold still.."_

I couldn't stop the shiver from racing down my spine. I froze in place despite that, remaining absolutely still as the grown man before me knelt down at me feet. He tugged the elastics of my socks down, and folded up the hem of my skirt, revealing my pale knees. He did no magic at first; he just reached out and wrapped his large, smooth hands around my knees. He stayed with his hands there for a moment, and the warmth radiating across my kneecaps had me partially convinced that there was no way the man on his knees before me was the harsh, greasy haired potions professor that I had always known. However, when he glanced up at me, I saw in his eyes, a deep look of annoyance, agitation, and something else, maybe. Something I couldn't place.

"How long has this been going on, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked, disapprovingly. The warmth melted away instantly, leaving me with stone cold firmness.

"Well…um, they've been hurting for a while, maybe a month, but it wasn't until about a week ago that they got bad." I told him honestly. He looked back up at me, but this time it was with confusion, not anger. He pulled out his wand, and preformed a diagnostic charm. I wasn't familiar with the charm he used, but when the tip of his wand grew red, I knew that odds were for that being a bad thing. The look of confusion grew on his face, and he preformed a different spell, but from what I could tell, got the same results.

"No, it couldn't be… that's not possible. It must be something else…" he muttered to himself. After a few moments of thought, he stood up, and handed me the potion that was on the ground next to him.

"Here. Ms. Granger, take this potion, and if your knees are not better by tomorrow this time, I want you to come back here. Not the Hospital Wing, here. Do you understand?" He asked brusquely. I nodded, and he then led me to the door, and slammed it the second I was fully across the threshold. I shook my head, then limped my way up towards the library. With exams only a few weeks away, I had studying to do, and limited time to do it.

"Ms. Granger. Come see me after class." His voice echoed across the dungeons. He jerked upright on my stool immediately.

"Professor, I was paying complete attention, and my potion is done!" I protested. He didn't need to be such a git all the time. All I was doing was rubbing my damn knee.

"See me after class, Ms. Granger.." he said softly, each word dripping with venom. This time, I didn't dare protest, I just meekly nodded. The rest of the double period blocked off for potions dragged by only slightly faster than a snail's pace, and by the time people started to file out of the room, I was sweaty, disgruntled, and tired. With all of these factors at play, I was a very irritable witch. I stalked up to Snape's desk as best as I bloody well could, and stood with my arms folded across my chest as I waited for him to turn around.

"Are you knees still hurting, Ms. Granger?" He asked accusingly, without even turning around. I sighed in irritation; this is what he kept me behind for? Really?

"I'm fine, Professor," I huffed irritably. I really just wanted to go to my dorm and shower before supper. He turned around slowly, and when he was fully facing me, I caught the depth of his eyes. They were dark, and their contents were swirling ominously. It would have been near beautiful if it hadn't been paired with such a scowl.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ms. Granger, in the future, when I ask you something, it would be best if you reply honestly. I can't help you if you don't tell me exactly what is wrong." He said quietly. I shivered again, all of the anger and irritation leaving my body faster than the breaths I was taking. The second the anger left, though, a deep sadness welled up inside of me, taking its place. All of the pain, and stress that had been keeping me up at night suddenly hit me, all at once. I held it back as best I could, but I could not stop a tear from trailing down my cheek. I hoped Snape hadn't noticed, and brushed it away as quickly as it came, turning my head away slightly. I looked down, then felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"You know, Ms. Granger…you don't have to do it alone." He said softly. The warm hand on my shoulder pulled me closer, and I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me to his chest. I couldn't stop the sobs from escaping, but as I fell apart, I felt his arms around me, holding me together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So, I was absolutely thrilled with the response that I got last chapter, but there was a few issues I thought I would clear up. My Snape is a tad OOC, and it is intentional, but I hope this chapter will clear up why he is. Also, my apologies for random quotation marks, I had forgone editing for the sake of a fast update (please also excuse my spelling of the word "perform," autocorrect didn't catch that). Also, sorry for the random time change, I'll make it more obvious next time. Does anyone know how to add those page break line things? But anyways, hope this helps, thank you for the reviews!**

_**Snape's POV**_

_The wand flashed red. Then red again. That can't be possible. Green means healthy, purple means ill, but red…red means it's fatal. No. I must have done it wrong…_

I ran my fingers through my hair. The girl had just left my classroom, after finally having calmed down. She had seemed quite abashed once she regained control, and seemed quite shook up. I had never seen her, the epitome of Gryffindor braveness, let her walls down so thoroughly. It was a startling sight to see.

There was something about seeing such a strong, beautiful young witch break down before me that made me react the way I did. On a normal day, I wouldn't have touched a Gryffindor if I were paid, no less actually comforted one…but she was special. She had always been, since the first day I met her. It was one of my darkest secrets, and one of the things I regretted most in my life; her fate. It wasn't her fault, and what she ever could have done to deserve such a fate was beyond me, but the prophecy can't be wrong.

It was beyond anyone's control now, and Albus and I had decided years ago that it was pointless to tell her, and try to change her path before nessescary. Could it be that this…this is the time? This is what the prophecy was referring to? _When the moon is shattered, and the sun fails to burn… _There was no doubt in anyone's minds to who the prophecy there is referring to. _Only the darkness can make the sun shine once more, but things will never be the same again. The dark side of the moon can never again be forgotten… _It was to be I, who put this beautiful creature back together again, and I who condemned her to a life of darkness. I, a cold and loathsome man, a man full of darkness, was to save her. She, a pristine, innocent image of perfection, was to be condemned to a life of me. The least I could do was dry her tears.

For her sake, for the sake of normalcy, and for the sake of the secret so desperately kept hidden, I tried to treat her as I treated every other Gryffindor. To be fair, she made this easy; she was everything I truly hated about them. But despite my cold heart having long ago stopped working, I couldn't hate her. Not truly, and I found it incredibly hard to act like I did. To act like I hated the girl…woman, who was condemned to life of darkness because of me. My heart may be dysfunctional, but I do indeed still have one.

I broke from my revere and attempted to dispel the thoughts from my head. I had thought of this more times than I would have like in the past, and there is no point in wasting more time now doing the same. The only choice I have is to retain some sense of normalcy until I know for sure how I must proceed.

I needed to escape the confines of my rooms, so I left on a short walk across campus. I stalked the halls, although not because I was particularly angry; it was just habit. I had long ago donned the robes that made me such a man as I was know to be, and I had no interest in changing them now. I ran into very few people, only a few younger students, and with a few harsh words, sent them running to their beds. It may be cruel, but I honestly couldn't stand the younger students. Their naivety cut across my scared soul in all the wrong ways. To watch them run about, believing in happily ever after and all sorts of synonymous nonsense, while one of the purest creatures made was going to be confined to a forever with someone who didn't deserve to walk the ground beneath her. Happily ever after cannot exist in the same world as this.

The walk having done nothing for me but dredge up more unpleasant thoughts, I returned to my chambers. It was going to be a long night, so I may as well get started now…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys and Gals! Sorry for the delay, I was enjoying the first cookouts of the season fantastic stuff. But here's another update, enjoy! And to those of you who wonder where I am going with this story- I have no idea; you'll know when I know!**

_**Snape's POV **_

I looked across the Great Hall into the sea of students eating breakfast. I saw smiling faces, and sad ones, children talking and young adults studying; the land of magical academia lay before me. At my own house table, I saw the young witches and wizards talking, each one with a similar look on their face. I was sure they were planning something, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to care. Often I wondered how I, Severus Snape, ended up here, but rarely could I find a definite answer. I, a spy, who hated children, was teaching? There was no good answer as to why. But here I was, nonetheless.

I gazed out at the witches and wizards before me, with a disinterested scowl on my face. It was not until two doe brown eyes caught mine did I break my revere. She looked away the second I held her gaze, but even after her attentions had shifted, I continued to observe the girl. She was beautiful, even I must admit to that. It was old beauty though, a Grecian-Mediterranean beauty, not a new age European one. Although she rarely flattered it, her figure was one like those depicted in ancient sculpture; her petite frame was curvaceous and full. She was certainly small and thin, but at the same time she clearly refused to buy into the skinniness of modernity. Her thick hair formed dark ringlets, and her pale complexion was almost flawless. Despite her Gryffindor flaws and her belief that she was, in fact, more brilliant than the sun, she truly was an interesting girl.

I withdrew my scrutinizing gaze and returned my attentions to the staff table, only to find Albus looking at my with a strange smile at the corner of his lips, and a twinkle in his eye. I scowled at him.

_**Hermione's POV**_

I awoke this morning feeling decidedly worse than I had yet so far. My joints ached terrible, I felt nauseous, and my head pounded. Rather than risk missing a day of class, I somehow managed to pull myself out of bed and get dressed, joining my classmates in the hall for breakfast. I have to say, I'm pretty proud of myself too. They were annoying as hell, but I somehow survived breakfast without stabbing anyone. I finally exited the Great Hall, and made my wall through the halls, not really knowing where I was going. I didn't have any classes for the next hour or two, but I was so restless that I decided to visit the Hospital Wing. This time of year Madame Pomfrey accepted help from the older students in advanced potions classes with the brewing of simple potions. I made my way there slowly, and found a very eager witch looking for my help there. I quickly got down to work, chopping and slicing, mixing and heating, making simple healing potions and things alike. The time passed quickly, but I barely noticed its' passing at all. I was doing what I loved, and the job really cured me of my restlessness.

_**Snape's POV**_

"Professor! Professor! Come, quickly! In the Hospital Wing, you're needed immediately!" shouted the small wizard who just burst into my classroom, disrupting the grading of my first year papers. I rose immediately, sweeping down the halls and into the Hospital Wing in record time. I pushed through the doors, and froze.

_**Hermione's POV**_

It hit me all at once. A fast, blinding pain, and then…nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. I got a review the other day, that told me not to give up on this, so I just wanted to tell you all that I am very sorry, and I **_**will **_**be continuing with regularity, PROMISE. Thank you so much for your support. Also, sorry it's short, I just wanted to get something up tonight. More soon. **

**Xx **

**-M**

**Snape's POV**

I can't remember the last time I was afraid for the well being of another. With my current "occupations," it is completely unrealistic to become…. involved, physically or emotionally, ever. Running through the halls towards the Hospital Wing though, I was filled with an incredible concern. I had no idea to what I was even running, although somehow, subconsciously, I knew that I was running to her. The same way I always knew when she was in pain, or I knew when she needed help. Because of that damn connection. Now though, I couldn't be happier for it.

The scene that met my eyes upon entering the wing was a grim one. Someone had taken care to shut the curtains around the patients beds, and the door to the back workstation was thrown open. I hurried back and saw the cause for the commotion in the first place. Ms. Granger was lying still on the ground, her prone form surrounded by three anxious looking ones: Minerva, Poppy, and Albus.

"What has happened here?" I inquire softly. My first response was irritation; they knew the simple reawakening spell just as well as I did. But I realized, upon closer reflection, that there was a reason they called me. This was something dark. I looked up and surveyed the scene; Poppy's mouth was hanging open, but kept drifting shut only to fall open again, similar to that of a fish one might see on a muggle cartoon. It appeared she had been trying to explain what had happened, only to be dumbstruck repeatedly before she could find the words. Finally, Minerva spoke up.

"Severus…we don't know. Poppy heard a noise, and came in here to see what happened, and found Ms. Granger here on the ground. We've tried everything, but she won't stir. Even Albus couldn't help… I think… I think it's time, Severus." She looked at him with a weighted glance, heavy eyes. Her gaze lingered a moment too long, then dropped to the still girl lying across her lap. I nodded slowly. I knew that the time would come eventually, but I had hoped it would be later in her life, when she was more able to deal with this. But that didn't explain the seemingly fatal consequences…

I looked up and made eye contact with each member of our small, sad party.

"Leave me." I hissed quietly. I needed to be alone with her, to save her, to damn her. They rose, and left slowly. I looked at her peaceful face one last time, and began my work.


	6. Chapter 6

From the Ashes Ch.6

**The response I got last chapter was amazing **** it was a short, not super interesting little chapter, but everybody seemed happy, and that meant so much to me! So look! I'm updating! For the people that want to know where I'm going with this story – I have no idea! **** By the way, this is taking place in the sixth year.**

I woke up in a white bed, with white sheets, in a room with white walls. I blinked a few times trying to orient myself, and then I sat up slowly. After a few seconds, I heard a soft knock on my door. I opened my mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Whoever was knocking seemed to expect this, and slowly opened the door without waiting to hear my [inaudible] reply. Slowly, inch-by-inch, the motherly figure entered my room. She looked at me for nervously, and when I nodded, she pulled out her wand and muttered a quiet charm, conjuring a small wooden chair, which she then proceeded to sit in. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she looked up.

"Hermione…There's something I need to tell you. I probably should not be the one to tell you, but they thought you might be the most comfortable hearing it from me." Professor McGonagall said softly. The women next to me looked more nervous and uncomfortable than I remember ever having seen her, but to her credit, she seemed to be trying to suppress these feelings as much as possible. She reached out and took my hand, holding it for a moment silently. She looked up at me, and held my gaze, before taking a deep breath.

" You remember, the end of last year, when you were cursed by Dolohov?" I nodded – I did remember it, alone the memories were definitely fuzzy.

"Well, as Madame Pomfrey told you, it was a very serious magical injury. However, there was something else that happened, that we decided would be best not to share with you at the time. You were still recovering, and the knowledge would have made you recovery incredibly difficult, if not impossible." The professor trailed off momentarily, looking down at her student.

"When Dolohov cast the curse… he also damaged your bones. It… it is like the muggle equivalent of bone cancer. Your bones and joints are on the relentless path of decay. And there is almost nothing that can be done." Professor McGonagall took a deep, shuddering breath, and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"My dear girl, I am so sorry. I tried so hard to help, and we tried so many different cures, but none of them worked." She sobbed. I lay there shocked, unsure how to react to the news, unsure how to comfort the grieving woman at my bedside. The part that was hardest to wrap my head around was that she was grieving for me. Without warning, the door opened again. Professor Snape entered swiftly, wrapping his arm around his colleague and escorting her out of the room. A minute later, he re-entered and sat in the seat that McGonagall had just vacated.

"Ms. Granger." He greeted tersely. "I assume, based on the state Minerva is in, that she told you the bad news. However, there is more. The decay of your bones was not completely a surprise. At the time of your birth, a prophecy was made. We did not know of whom the prophecy spoke, but at the time of your injury, it was made clear that the subjects were you, and I. '_When the moon is shattered, and the sun fails to burn… Only the darkness can make the sun shine once more, but things will never be the same again. The dark side of the moon can never again be forgotten…' _There is more, but that is most important part." He finished after his recitation. I nodded slowly.

"What does that mean though? I mean, am I the sun? But you said it was somehow about you as well…are you the moon?" I asked, confused about how something like that could apply to the two of us.

"Ms. Granger…Hermione. Yes, you are the sun, and yes, I am the moon. How the two fit together is still in the process of becoming clear, however. The darkness of the moon, though, we believe refers to my involvement with Voldemort. It is believed that he may possess something that could cure you, and it was one of his spells earlier that stabilized your condition. However, getting that magic from him seems impossible as of right now. The later part of the prophecy though, is completely up for interpretation. However," he continued, " There is one other thing. Last year, as I'm sure you remember, Sibil Trelawny made a great many predictions. One however, involved the linking of the sun, to the moon. I wont give you the gory details, especially not in your current state, but it was graphic. But, I think you've heard enough for one day, rest. I'll be in to speak with you again at some point." Professor Snape rose without another word, and walked to the door. He opened it, and paused.

"Ms. Granger… I am sorry. I wouldn't wish this on anyone." He finished somberly, and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all, I know this is short, but I figured it was better than nothing! Please please pretty please review, they're genuinely what keeps me writing **

I don't know for sure how long I lay there for. It could have been minutes, or hours, but it felt like days on end. I wasn't sure how to react, and I was glad that no one disturbed me – I wouldn't have known what to say. After an innumerable passing of time, I received my first guest. There was a soft knock on the door, and at my call, Professor Dumbledore entered. He bore is ever-present smile, and his eyes twinkled softly in the dim, white room. He sat on the foot of my bed, and I sat at the head, with my feet tucked up underneath me. For a while, we sat in silence, not saying anything and not making eye contact. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.

"So. Ms. Granger, I know how difficult the past few days must have been for you. However, there are some important matters we must address. Professor Snape has been working on a series of potions for the last few months that he feel might stop the progress of the curse, if do nothing to correct the effects. However, the trial has never been used on a person, so we would need you to sign your consent. There is also the matter of your education. I have never known you to slack off, so to speak, even in the face of a challenge, so I can't imagine that has changed much now."

I nodded, but still wasn't sure what to say. I trusted Snape, and was willing to try the potions. Somehow though, I think Dumbledore knew that. He gently patted my knee, and stood.

"Professor Snape has offered to tutor you, during the course of the trials, Ms. Granger," he said, leaving with the wave of a hand and the twinkle of an eye. I blinked, surprised. He was right… I never give up on my education just because things get tough. So what am I still doing in bed? I threw my legs over the edge and stood, wobbling slightly. I reached for the door and slowly pulled it open, stepping out and instantly stubbing my toe on something hard directly next to the door.

"Ouch! Ouch ouch ouch!" I hissed, hopping up and down, holding my toes.

A dark head whipped around and dark, concerned eyes held mine.

"Ms. Granger… what are you doing?" I narrowed my eyes. What was _I _doing?

I wasn't the one sitting directly outside of someone else's door! I huffed, and stalked off in the general direction of Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Wait! Ms. Granger! Your, uh… your robes." Snape said quietly, handing me a small black bundle and looking away discreetly. I looked down, and blushed. Oh Merlin.


End file.
